The purpose of this clinical study is to demonstrate the efficacy of two dose levels of DAB389IL-2 in Cutaneous T-Cell Lymphoma (CTCL) patients, as assessed by a)frequency & duration of complete response, clinical complete response, & partial responses; b)changes in CTCL symptoms & functional status and c) to further evaluate the safety and tolerability of DAB389IL-2 for these doses and schedules of treatment.